Initium Novum
by ScourgeofshadowsKarx
Summary: Is this a new beginning, or simply another loop in a cycle? Follow our two protagonists Jerémié and Isadore as their world changes drastically as something appears in their lives. An ancient relic as well as a new weapon. The Keyblade. And what is with the strange voices directing them towards Gods of Old?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Disney properties that may appear in this story.**_

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts. An ancient and powerful Existance. Fought and coveted over for millennia. However, in this moment that is not important. What is important at this point is the Boy who is entering his Awakening of The Keyblade. These upcoming times will make his life much harder. Many centuries have passed since the last Keyblade awoke. Many Keyblades shall awake this time, many more than the last and with the carnage that came with the last Keyblades, well, let us hope this Boy survives much longer than our last Focus did. We hope, yes We hope, but we do not pray. For after all, to whom could Gods pray?**

I am so tired. Why do I have to feel like I'm supposed to wake up now? "Just a few more minutes…" I mutter under my breath before falling flat onto my face. I groan in pain as sit up before looking around, confused as to how I managed to fall asleep standing  
/and _stay_ standing. I gasp and forget about the small amount of pain I just experienced as I look into the sky. Ok, scratch that, I meant the _void that's where the sky should be._ I look down to see a floor that looks like  
it's

made of a stained glass window which, while strange, is pretty normal compared to the emptiness of thesky. "Okay I don't remember taking any acid, but if I did, never again," I say as I take in the beautiful teenage girl on the stained

glass floor, which is also glowing this mysterious tealish colour. The girl seems to be reaching out to embrace someone in her sleep. Then I hear something, but also I don't. It's unusual in that I don't truly hear it it's more of I hear it in my  
/head, however it doesn't sound like my thoughts. It's like it was telling me to choose something and give something up in return, but not in words. While these concepts were flowing into my head three stonepedestals grew out of the glass floor.

Above each of the three pedestals there was a sword, a staff, and a shield; each with the silhouette of a Mickey Mouse head on them respectively. The items floated above their respective pedestals as if to spite physics. And as I inspected them I

was informed that they represented the Strength of the Warrior, The Wisdom of the Mage, and the Will of the Guardian, respectively and in the same way I was told to choose and forfeit. As I finished my choices I chuckled to myself and said, "Man,  
/I feel like I'm in some weird video game." And then the pedestals sunkback into the floor before it cracked and shattered and my amused sighs turned to terrified screams.

* * *

As I calmed down from a little (read large) screaming session I noticed I was on a new floor, still stained glass however the colour and image had changed. The floor now glowed a deep, mysterious, and yet benevolent red. The image now depicted two men.  
The first being a shirtless, muscular, Middle Eastern man wearing a pair of Khaki Shorts, and seemingly being guarded by a pair of Jackals. He appeared to be handing the other a Khopesh, but the sword changed as it met the others hand. Looking at  
the First Man the sword was a Khopesh, but looking at the Second the sword had changed; suddenly the sword was a Makaira. The Second Man was slightly shorter than the First but paler. He appeared to be of a Mediterranean ethnicity, wearing a strange  
in between of short sleeves and long, as well as also wearing jeans. He was surrounded with Butterflies, of all things, with an Eagle on his left shoulder. I was stunned by these handsome men but also confused as to why they were on a floor like they  
were. Then, suddenly, the sword from the previous floor appeared in my left hand, confusing me as I'm right handed. I heard again but didn't that I had gained the power to fight and that sometimes I would be forced to. While I was both hearing and  
not, a small, pure black, ant/child thing appeared a little in front of me. Its head was too big for its body and had golden eyes. It twitched and spasmed as it looked around. It was adorable, if not slightly creepy.

"Well aren't you cute," I cooed at it, as I crouched down let it come closer so I could pet it. It scuttled a little closed, cocked it's head to the side like a confused puppy, and _fucking screeched at me from its nonexistent mouth._

* * *

 _ **Hey there guys, gals, and non-binary pals! This is actually my first fanfic that I've written so please review all reviews are welcome but I would prefer constructive criticism to flames. Anyways my updating schedule will probably be sporadic and random I do actually have some of this already done and until I run out of that the updates will probably come fairly quick. Anyways please let me know of any spelling or grammatical errors I may have made and now I'm out.**_  
/ _ **-ScourgeofshadowsKarx**_

 _ **Edit: I lengthed this chapter but I will be adding a new chapter next update I just felt like this was a better stopping point.**_

 _ **P.s. Let me know if FanFic does a stup and melds any words or anything together. Thanks!**_


End file.
